Her Diary Decoded
by hopelessromantic24
Summary: A sequel to The most crucial thing. This is about Ron discovering Hermione's diary with lots of secrets concerning him... guess what will he do! R & R please! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!
1. Secrets Revealed

* * *

Hey guys I'm back with a new fic! Its a sequel to " The most crucial thing" and i really hope you like it! DH spoilers...R&R please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing related to HP and J.K.**

* * *

**Her Diary Decoded**

Secrets Revealed

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as she gathered up some of their things and piled it up on her bunk. Ron, who was cleaning the wooden wireless, looked up.

"What is it?"

"You need to clean this tent, it's been messy for ages," She said. Harry walked out of the tent carrying a basket and a sack. Hermione followed him. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"And, what are you going to do?" He asked with the slightest bit of annoyance.

"We will find something to eat."

"But---"

"You have to do the cleaning, and don't even start to demand you are useless!" Hermione walked out of the tent, looking stony. Harry gave Ron an apologetic face and then followed her. Ron stood up and kicked his bunk hard. Why was he always the one who ends up alone, he felt out of place.

"I always feel like a house elf, "and he swore loudly. He started to flourish his wand. Their things swirled on the wind gracefully. The things fall into their right places. Then, Ron noticed a red and gold clad notebook. He became curious, for it was what Hermione was finding for days. _It's Hermione's notebook, _he thought.

He went near it and examined it. It was clean, and beautiful. His curiosity level was going higher; he was tempted to open it. He was about to turn a page then he froze.

_No_, he thought,

_It's private, she said it, _said a voice in his head.

_Come on, she will never learn about it!_

_Respect her privacy, you're a gentleman!_

_It will be a secret!_

A war of conscience was occurring in his head. Will he open it or not? Ron's palms were already sweaty; his eyes were still on the notebook. _Come on, Ron. She will never learn about this…_

He started to read every page of the notebook. It's full of poems she made, they were wonderful. It was full of emotions, he smiled. He never thought that Hermione's using poems to express her feelings. He was sliding his hand on every word she wrote as if he can feel her own hand on his. He can relate to the poems…

"Wait. These things pertain to a person…"

He started to read the second to the last poem in her diary. Ron's eyes widened with curiosity and fear. It goes like this:

_Every song that plays, in the wedding brings me closer to you, and you closer to me,_

_I can see every rainbow, every sunset and falling star. I see you and me together even we were apart, we are._

_Love is a bridge to forever that only the two of us can share. So hold my hand and take a stand, let our dreams take us there for we can climb the highest mountains, or even touch the sky. Things can only get better, when love brings us closer you and I…_

_H.G. 1997…._

_Wedding… every song that a play in the wedding… brings me closer to you…. when love brings closer you and I..._ these words ran into circles in his mind. He turned another page.

_What would life be like, if you would go away. What would life mean then, If we saw that day would you find better, maybe happier without me. I'll hope and pray that you'll always stay, and forever one day you'll see…_

_If only I could see tomorrow, without missing today if only you stayed longer,_

_And believed the words I say I'd proved to you I'm worthy,_

_With everything I do I can't stand another day, living my life without you…_

_H.G. 1997_

_If I could only see tomorrow, without missing today if only you stayed longer…living my life without you…Is she pertaining to HIM? _

Yes, he had a strong feeling he was the subject of all the poems in her diary. He froze, his mouth hanging open. He had realized that he had hurt her so badly. He felt so guilty. He observed the last poem's vague appearance. It was like been dropped by water. _Was she crying while she was writing this stuff?_ He felt more upset for himself.

"I'm a bloody idiot. Why do I have to make her feel---"He stopped dead. He heard Harry and Hermione emerging the tent. He felt nervous; he felt sweat pouring down his forehead. As he was finding a place to hide the notebook, he saw Hermione opening the entrance of the tent. He quickly put it under his bunk. He was so carried away by his nervousness that he stumbled himself. Hermione and Harry saw him; their expressions were unable to tell.

"For heaven's sake Ron! What are you doing?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No-nothing, at all."


	2. The Letter With Love

Okay.. so this is the bloody long continuation.. Hope you absolutely like it...

* * *

**Her Diary Decoded**

The letter with love

"Ron, have you seen my notebook?" she asked as she was walking around the tent.

"N-no," he said, not looking at Hermione. She raised her eyebrows, her tone looking suspicious.

"You cleaned the tent, are you sure you didn't found it?"

"No."

She turned around and walked out of the tent. As soon as she exited the tent, Ron gave a heavy sigh. He was in a relief, at one second he thought Hermione knew the diary was with him. He walked near his bunk and checked his rucksack. He saw the diary lying safely beneath his clothes and he smirked.

The moonlight shone all over the forest, and the gust of wind is so cold it gave Ron occasional shivers. He volunteered to take the watch at night, but it's not his true reasons. He went to his rucksack to get his quill and the notebook. He was thinking of writing a letter for Hermione. He scratched his chin with the quill several times. He was thinking hard of how to begin his letter.

Minutes have passed and he had just finished a decent letter for her, it's not extravagant, it's simple yet sincere. He breathed heavily, his heart was beating fast. He didn't know what Hermione's reaction will look like. Will she be happy or angry because Ron had meddled on her private diary? He doesn't know. At least, he said sorry, at least, he was sincere, he cares about her, and that's what he wants her to realize. Before he gave the diary back to her, he opened the last page of the diary; he saw an unfinished drawing of him. He finished the drawing and added Hermione and Harry with him. He also added a message below it.

He took a deep breath; he was going to put it back near Hermione's bunk, where she was calmly sleeping. He placed it carefully near her bunk. Then, the next thing he knew he was gazing at her, she looked peaceful, and a bit smiling. She liked the smiling Hermione, she really looked beautiful. He really missed being so near her, like he was at this time. He hoped this moment will last forever, being this near, gazing at her innocent face. He can't help but to love her, there's nothing to love about her, she's perfect. Not for everyone, but for him, yes, she was perfect. He didn't think twice, he leaned down. His face was inches from hers, good thing she was still asleep. He pressed his lips on her tender ones. He could feel his body growing weaker, she might wake up.

He parted from her; he went back to his bunk and stared at the ceiling. He felt his eyes water. He wondered if he could still be near her like he did before or press his lips on hers like he did a while ago. He was wishing that Hermione will make up her mind and realize how sincere he was for being sorry about he did to them. Thinking those things mad Ron sleepy, he can feel his eyes slowly closing….

Minutes later, Hermione suddenly woke up. She had a weird sensation when she was asleep. She felt someone had just… _wait a minute_, she thought. She had found her diary… near her bunk. She looked surprised, it was not there before and now it was mysteriously lying around near her place.

"My notebook?" She asked herself quietly. She opened her notebook; she was turning pages from pages quickly until she found a letter handwritten in an untidy scrawl penmanship.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know meddling with this diary of yours isn't good but I want to say this to you Hermione; I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I'm impatient, I'm sorry because I decided to left, I'm sorry because I didn't listen to, I'm sorry I had hurt you. You know that I've made too much mistakes and this notebooks isn't big enough to write all my sins to you, but I'm sorry for all of them, I'm sincere, so please… forgive me. I'll understand why you're so angry at me, and I know that I deserve it._

_Hermione, we've known each other for 7 years and I just learned how to care for you. Remember when we were in our first year, I used to be pissed off you, because my first impression of you was a bossy know-it-all. But I just realize after that troll attack that you're a very good person and know how to take care of your friends. _

_Do you still remember the Yule Ball? I bet you did. It was horrible, and it was my fault. I ruined your night, and I'm sorry about that. I just hate seeing you with Vicky… and I'll admit it, I'm jealous._

_Remember Lavender Brown? Your roommate at Hogwarts, the one I once had an affair with? Again, I bet you did. I really don't like her, she's a blabbermouth. I like you better. I just dated her to make you jealous, because I just found out about you and Krum snogging. I'm so insane to think about that, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have listened to my sister, It's just like so long ago, and again, sorry for that._

_You know aside from spiders, the thing I ever feared the most is that you'll never love me back and that you and Harry were having a romantic relationship behind me, but with that encounter with the horcrux, I just proved that there's no 'something' between you, you know, what Harry said to me. I know you're thinking 'I'm such a git to think of these bloody things' right now, but this moment helped me realize how much I care for you, how much I…I love you…_

_I promise I will protect you, in everything we do. I will never leave you again. If there's something bad happens to you, and to Harry, I will never forgive myself. I love you Hermione and I will always be…forever._

_Lots of love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. _

_You're right Hermione; we're all in this together!_

Hermione had just finished reading Ron's letter, she was sobbing. All of what he said had completely touched her heart. She didn't realize, she was hurting him too. She noticed the unfinished drawing of Ron (that she made when she was in her 2nd year) was already complete, with her and Harry. She examined the drawing, it was made by Ron. Then he had just left a message below: _I'll stand up for you forever…don't worry Hermione, we're always here for you._ After reading this she sobbed harder. She gazed at Ron, who was sleeping soundly on his bunk. He was smiling, she loves it when he smiles… _I wish I know how to show him that I care for him too_… she touched her lips and smiled...

" I love you Ron and I'll always be…forever."


End file.
